Elfman Strauss
Summary Elfman Strauss (エルフマン・ストラウス Erufuman Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the brother of Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B with Beast Arm. 8-A with Full Body Takeover | At least 8-A. 7-C with Lizardman | At least High 7-A Name: Elfman Strauss, "Beast Arm Elfman" (epithet) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 18 | 19 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Partial and Full Body Transformation, can enhanced several or one abilities in particular, Enhaced Speed (With Weretiger), Enhanced Durability, Scales (With Lizardman) Resistance to Sand Attacks (With Sand Beast) Attack Potency: City Block level+ with Beast Arm (Briefly engaged with Gajeel in combat. The latter even said that Elfman's strength was "not bad"). Multi-City Block level with Full Body Takeover (Overpowered Sol, a S-Class, 4 Element member from Phantom Lord, that should comparable to Juvia and potentially Gajeel) | At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Max Alors). Lizardman's Scales can harm characters with Town level durability (Was severely injuring Bacchus' hands which each hit received) | At least Small Island level+ (Defeated Ajeel with Lisanna's help) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Gajeel, while the latter was holding back). Massively Hypersonic+ with Full Body Takeover (He went from being unable to land a punch on Element 4 mage Sol, to effortlessly outpacing him with punch barrages) | Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Beast Soul: Weretiger | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Ajeel Ramal off-screen) Lifting Strength: [[User blog:AidenBrooks999/Elfman's Lifting Strength - Fairy Tail|'Class 5']] with Beast Arm. Class 10 with Full Body Takeover (At least two times stronger) | At least Class 10 (Stronger than Pre Second Origin Natsu) | Class M Striking Strength: Class GJ with Beast Arm (Briefly fought Gajeel). Class GJ+ with Full Body Takeover (Overpowered Sol) | At least Class GJ+. Class TJ with Lizardman | Class EJ (Pushed back Natsu with a punch. Traded blows with Wall's Weakness Robot. Battled Ajeel) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Quickly recovered from a direct hit from a more serious Gajeel and from being slammed by Natsu. Took hits from Sol, Evergreen and Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir)| At least Multi-City Block level. Town level with Beast Soul: Lizardman (Took a beating from Bacchus Groh) | At least Small Island level+ (Took a direct punch from Natsu and kick from Gray. Took hits from Ajeel) Stamina: Extremely High (Elfman has demostrated to have a great endurance, as he managed to recover and even walk while grievously injured from Rusty's Tower of Dingir, whereas Evergreen remained unconscions) | Extremely Large (Even while grievously injured, Elfman was the last man standing in his fight against Bacchus. Erza herself described Elfman's stamina as being likely unrivaled within Fairy Tail) | Presumably higher Range: Extended Melee (Through enlarged arms) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Was considered for the S-Class Exam, alongside mages like Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden and Freed Justine) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Take Over' (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Elfman, alongside his sistersMirajane and Lisanna, is known for the accomplished use of Take Over, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know". It is their use of such Magic which made the three of them known as the "Take Over Siblings". Elfman's form of Take Over Magic is called Beast Soul (獣王の魂 (ビーストソウル) Bīsuto Sōru), which allows him to record and seal a monster's body part he has touched into his right arm, gaining the ability to subsequently transform his arm into that of the creature. Transformations seem to take place by tearing Elfman's clothes off and covering his bare arm (or his entire body) with many flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part. When he first revealed his power to Mirajane, Elfman displayed poor control of his transformations, suddenly changing his arm from the leg of a bear, to that of a giraffe; though also proving that even at a young age he had the strength to Take Over simple beasts. * Partial Take Over: Initially, Elfman, unlike his sisters, could only utilize Beast Arm (ビーストアーム Bīsuto Āmu), which exclusively transforms his right arm, something which made him uncomfortable. However, Elfman's unique way of using Beast Soul seems to be somehow renowned, as several members of Phantom Lord were shown recognizing and acknowledging him through his use of it, and this is the reason behind his epithet "Beast Arm Elfman" (ビーストアームのエルフマン Bīsuto Āmu no Erufuman). ** Beast Arm: Reptile: Elfman transforms his arm into that of a reptilian beast's arm, covered in scales and sporting sharp claws. It has enough power to send several people flying at once and to successfully grab and stop Gajeel Redfox's Iron Dragon's Club from a close range. ** Beast Soul: Bear: Elfman transforms his arm into that of a furry black beast's arm with sharp claws. It's very big and possesses great throwing power, as it was able to grab Totomaru while the latter was encased in ice and send him flying through the roof, tens and tens of meters up in the sky, in one throw, making him disappear from sight. This was the first spell he had shown Mirajane upon learning Take Over. ** Beast Arm: Black Bull (黒牛 Kokugyū): Elfman transforms his arm into that of a large black beast's arm, which is dark in color and sports prominent muscles. It presumably increases Elfman's punching power or his strength, making him more formidable in melee, as shown from him activating it at the beginning of his battle with Sol and then trying to assault his foe with punches;197however, its specific effects and added qualities are unknown. ** Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛 Tetsugyū): Elfman transforms his arm into that of a large beast's arm composed of metal, which is somehow similar to a gauntlet, sporting plates and different lines of bolts. Much like Beast Arm: Black Bull, it presumably increases his punching power, making his punches stronger due to its large mass and the heavy material which it is composed of; it was first used during the battle with Sol, after Black Bull, with its particular effects being unknown. ** Beast Arm: Stone Bull: Elfman turns his arm into that of a beast's arm composed of stone, presumably increasing his attack power. The plates covering his arm in such form are reminiscent of those he summons to initiate his Take Over transformations. ** Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): After being pierced by Rustyrose's Jet Black Sword, Elfman used his Take Over Magic on him, gaining the ability to transform his arm into a large one composed of metal plates and sharp claws, identical to Rustyrose's spell. This grants Elfman great cutting power and was described by Rustyrose as being capable of cutting through anything. However, Rustyrose's own Golden Shield was capable of stopping the claws' slash. * Full-Body Take Over: His first attempt to do so resulted in a catastrophe, with Elfman losing his will to the creature he tried to completely take over, running wild and seemingly causing the death of his sister Lisanna, something which prevented him from attempting to use Full-Body Take Over ever since. However, when his sister Mirajane found herself in danger during the confrontation between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Elfman managed to achieve controlled Full-Body Take Over, surpassing the seeming limits of this Magic to save his sibling. ** Beast Soul (獣王の魂, ビーストソウル, Bīsuto Sōru): This is one of Elfman’s most powerful spells, whose first attempt seemingly brought to Lisanna's death and which was eventually mastered during his fight with Sol, Beast Soul allows Elfman to completely take over the appearance and abilities of a powerful, beastly creature known as “The Beast”, described by Mirajane as “the King of monsters”. In said state, Elfman’s size increases exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws, and he becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. During his first controlled use of said spell, Elfman’s legs, much smaller in comparison to his large arms and torso, grew dark hooves, and he also gained a pair of protrusions sprouting from his shoulders, similar in appearance to his horns; when it was used again during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, however, Elfman’s feet bore resemblance to a large bird’s, with dark claws, and the protrusions on his shoulder weren't visible anymore. He was shown again with his horn-like protrusions on the shoulders during his and Evergreen's fight with Rustyrose. In both forms, however, the only piece of Elfman’s attire which remains on are his pants, which get shorter as a result of his transformation and sprout extremely prominent and spiky upper edges. *** Enhanced Speed: Despite his larger size, Elfman’s speed is increased drastically in such state, as shown when he charged at the agile Sol and rapidly defeated him with a barrage of fists while spinning rapidly on himself, without giving the opponent a single chance to react, whereas before he couldn’t land a blow on him. Elfman can also rapidly move around by jumping, and climb on vertical surfaces through the use of his claws with great agility and speed. *** Enhanced Strength: This form further boosts Elfman's already great physical might, so much that he was capable of releasing Mirajane from the grip of Phantom Lord’s gigantic Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II without much trouble, and of stopping Belcusas' enormous fist with a single arm. After three months of training, this form's strength has increased to the point of easily incapacitating Seilah in her enhanced state, a feat that Mirajane was unable to accomplish despite using her strongest Satan Soul. *** Enhanced Smell: In this state, Elfman’s sense of smell is greatly increased, being comparable to a beasts, as he was capable of chasing the flying Evergreen around while blindfolded, in order to avoid her Stone Eyes being used on him. * Beast Soul: Weretiger (ワータイガー Wā Taigā): Elfman transforms his entire body into that of a Weretiger, a very massive, anthropomorphous creature, possessing distinctive traits characterizing a great variety of felines. In such form, he still stands on his rear legs, which, however, gain a structure similar to those of a feline, with his toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. He retains a toned and muscular physique, which, aside from the front part of Elfman's torso and the back parts of his legs, is largely covered in a series of dark spots; these, in spite of the Take Over's name, are more reminiscent of a leopard's than a tiger's. He also gains a long, messy and dark mane similar to a lion's topping his head, which sprouts a large, dark feline nose and large fauces lined up with sharp teeth. Thick, light fur grows on his lower face. Strangely enough, his ears remain human in placement and appearance, though they become elongated and extremely pointy. A mildly long, spotted feline tail ending in a dark tuft sprouts from his lower back. His Fairy Tail mark is no longer visible. Elfman's outfit also changes, with whatever type of shirt he might be wearing disappearing to leave his chest bare and with his pants being replaced by a dark, baggy pair reaching down below his knees, possessing light edges and light belts crossing on his thighs. His feline feet are bare. The word Weretiger is a pun on the mythological Werewolf. ** Enhanced Speed: According to Mirajane, Beast Soul: Weretiger is a speed-type Take Over, and thus allows Elfman to move faster when he employs it. It's currently unknown to what degree this form boosts his speed; however, an S-Class Mage specializing in martial arts like Bacchus was shown capable of effortlessly avoiding Elfman's melee attacks even in such state. * Beast Soul: Lizardman (リザードマン Rizādo Man): Elfman transforms his entire body into that of a Lizardman, a large, anthropomorphous reptilian creature. His muscular figure is almost completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, are shown to be particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare are the front section of his torso and the palm of his hands. His fingers grow sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which become much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making Elfman's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair is replaced by a long, messy and spiky light mane topping the top part of his head and extending to his middle back; Elfman's head itself gains reptilian features, becoming more stubby, losing a visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes. His Fairy Tail stamp is still visible on the flat scales covering the left part of his neck. Elfman's clothing is replaced by a pair of mildly loose, dark pants going down below his knees, held up by a belt completely composed of square studs and sporting rectangular metal plates covered in round holes on his thighs' front parts, held there by chains. ** Scales: The scales covering Elfman's body in such state are extremely resistant greatly boosting his defense, and their jagged outlines make attacking him unarmed dangerous: even if the opponent was to be strong enough to break the scales, their limbs would be damaged from doing so, and the effort required to break the scales itself is incredible. This Take Over form amazed Erza Scarlet and, most importantly, allowed Elfman to defeat someone as powerful as Bacchus, who was left exhausted after striking him with a barrage of blows. * Beast Soul: Belcusas (ベルクーセス Berukūsesu): The user transforms their body to that of Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous, heavily-armored and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagined into existence to fight on his behalf. Key: Pre Timeskip | Post Timeskip | Post Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7